(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and a method for manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a display device that includes a pixel electrode formed on a substrate.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Among display devices, a liquid crystal display is one of flat panel displays that are most widely used. The liquid crystal display includes two display panels on which field generating electrodes such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode are formed, and a liquid crystal layer that is interposed therebetween. The liquid crystal display displays images by applying a voltage to the field generating electrode to generate an electric field on the liquid crystal layer, thereby determining the direction of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer, and controlling the polarization of incident light. As the display device, there are an organic light emitting diode display, a plasma display panel, and an electrophoretic display, in addition to the liquid crystal display.
The display device generally includes a display panel that is provided with a pixel including a switching element and display signal lines, a gate driver that turns on and off the switching element of the pixel by transmitting a gate signal to a gate line of the display signal lines, a data driver that applies a data voltage to a data line, and a signal controller that controls them.
The gate driver and data driver may be mounted on the display device in an integrated chip (“IC”) chip form, attached to the display device in a tape carrier package (“TCP”) form mounted on a flexible printed circuit film, or mounted on a printed circuit board. Particularly, the gate driver may be integrated on the display panel by being formed by the same process as the display signal line and switching element.
The display device may form a plurality of switching elements and a plurality of signal lines on a multi-layer. The incident light that is incident on the display device may penetrate the multilayer or reflect on the layer interface. In the case when the transmittance of the incident light is low and reflectivity is high, there is a problem in that efficiency of the display device is reduced, for example, power consumption is increased.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.